The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of floribunda rose plant, a seedling resulting from a definite effort to produce an improvement of this class of rose. The object of the present invention is to provide a rose plant of the floribunda class which is capable of freely yielding quality-cut flowers under greenhouse conditions.
The primary features of this new variety which connotates its distinctive advance over previously existing types is its ability to produce an abundance of solid yellow flowers which remain true after being cut from when they first open through petal drop from a plant which will continuously yield cut flowers under greenhouse conditions.
The variety of rose plant of the present invention was obtained at Carlton, Ore. as a seedling from a floribunda variety seed parent entitled "Escort," U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,436 and a pollen parent entitled "Golden Nugget," a non-patented, yellow floribunda rose variety grown in a limited amount in the greenhouse trade. The crossing was made in July 1981, the first seed of the crossing was sewn in March 1982 and the first flower appeared from these seedlings in May 1982.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety in Wasco, Calif. by means of budding shows that its unique characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations through budding.